


Eavesdrop

by doujinzii



Series: Kink Senses [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Booty Calls, Dirty Talk, Got a lot of kinks going on here, I snuck a few meme references in here so don't kill me, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Omake, Partner Swapping, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, mentions of cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinzii/pseuds/doujinzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hinata ditches Kageyama to go shopping with Yamaguchi, there's a chance for Tsukishima to finally make good on his promise to him.  Sequel to Peep but can technically be read as a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdrop

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back!! I'm actually so proud of myself for writing this as fast as I did, but I was so encouraged by everyone's nice comments on Peep that I really motivated myself to finish this faster than normal (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و Now if I could just write academic essays this fast...
> 
> But anyway, I hope you guys really like this! I'm posting this like 3 minutes after I finished so I'm sure there are errors but I'll try to go back through it later. If you're reading this before Peep, then all you need to know is that there's a foursome/polyamory thing going on between the four Karasuno volleyball first years and since Hinata and Yamaguchi had the spotlight last time it's Tsukki/Kags turn to do the do ;))

>   _From: Dumbass_
> 
> _received 12:24 pm_
> 
> _can’t come over today, me and Yams are going shopping .+:_ _｡(_ _ﾉ･ω･)_ _ﾉﾞ  
>  I’ll make it up to you another time ;))))))_

Kageyama read the text once, twice, three times before he frowned deeply and threw his phone on the bed.  He had asked Hinata to come over so they could hang out (aka fuck) but apparently he had other plans.

He wasn’t exactly mad that Hinata ditched him for Yamaguchi—the two of them had gotten closer after their little “show” a few weeks ago, and ever since then they’ve had this kind of constant double date setup going on with the four of them (he’s still debating on whether they’re polyamorous, swingers, or something undefined).  But damn, leave it up to Hinata to foil his plan to get some major ass today of all days when he had the entire house to himself for the first time in weeks.

 _‘Guess it was all for nothing,’_ Kageyama thought to himself, bitter and horny.  He picked up his volleyball and laid down on his bed, throwing the ball in the air as he sulked.  What was he gonna do now?  He didn’t feel like going outside and now he was all along in this big ass house… _’maybe I could just call a friend over to play video games?_ ’  He didn’t have many options since his only friends were the guys on the volleyball team, but maybe he was onto something here.

He went over the team roster in his head as he continued tossing the volleyball.  _‘Daichi-san and Suga-san are probably out together, Asahi’s too quiet, Tanaka and Noya are too loud, and I don’t know the other second-years that well…’_   All of his teammates were a no-go.  If only there was someone that he could hang out with—

> _“Maybe next time we can take a turn and Hinata can watch you get fucked,  
>  although I wouldn't be nearly as nice as Yamaguchi.    
>  But you like it rough, don't you, king?"_

Kageyama was so caught up in thoughts that he forgot to catch the ball before it hit him right in his face.  _‘Fuck!_ ’ he cursed mentally, pinching the bridge of his nose.  A deep blush covered his face, but it was less because of the impact and more because he felt stupid for not realizing sooner that it was obvious who he should text.  It was actually perfect, because theoretically he could fuck this person and it would be totally okay with Hinata.

 _‘But am I really gonna ask for a booty call?’_   Because that’s exactly what this was, a booty call with someone who wasn’t his boyfriend but at the same time kinda was.  He can’t even believe he forgot, especially when this person was the subject of quite a few of his jack-off sessions recently.  Just thinking about the last time they were together made his dick twitch with excitement, although he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

Before he could rethink his decision, he grabbed his phone off the bed and scrolled through his contacts until he saw the name he was looking for.  He typed out a quick message, still hesitant to send it as he reweighed his options:

> _To: Asshole_
> 
> _Your boyfriend’s on a date with my boyfriend so now I’m bored. Come over_

Well, this situation will take some getting used to.  This text proves that whatever the four of them have going on is far from normal, but he pushed that though to the side as he read over it again.  Hopefully Tsukishima is good at picking up hints—the fact that Kageyama’s even sending this text is enough of a hit to his pride, but he refuses to give Tsukishima any more reasons to be smug, so vague and ambiguous will have to do. 

He finally sends the text, and is surprised when he has a response in the few minutes it took to get a glass of milk from the fridge.

> _From:  Asshole  
>  received 12:37 pm_
> 
> _Sounds like a personal problem.  Do I like look your humble and loyal servant?  
>  I have better things to do on a Saturday, your highness_

_‘Seriously, he’s still going with these king of the court jokes??’_  Kageyama should’ve known that it wouldn’t be that easy, Tsukishima never failed to be an asshole, regardless of the circumstances.  He was just about to abandon his plan and settle for his right hand when he thought to send another text as a last resort.   _‘If he doesn’t respond to this then fuck it.’_

> _To:  Asshole_
> 
> _My parents aren’t home._

Ten minutes passed and Kageyama hadn’t gotten a reply, so he decided to just chill in the living room and watch TV when he heard random knock on the door.  He paused the show he was watching on Netflix and looked out the front window, only to find Tsukishima standing outside.  He swung the door open, the first words out of his mouth “How did you get here so damn fast?”

“Modern transportation,” Tsukishima answered matter-of-factly.

“But, I thought you weren’t coming—“

“I never said that.  Now are we gonna keep chit chatting or you gonna let me come inside?”

“Yeah if you wanted to—I mean, fuck.  Just come in.”  He moved to the side so Tsukishima could step past him, the confused look on his face hopefully meaning that he didn’t catch on to how Kageyama completely misunderstood his question the first time.  He refrained from facepalming himself as he shut the door, following the taller boy awkwardly as he looked around on his way to the living room.

“Hmm, this place is pretty nice.  I was too preoccupied to get a good look the last time I was here,” Tsukishima commented casually, peering sideways over at Kageyama to see his reaction.  Just as he thought, the implication of his words weren’t lost on the setter, who coughed to cover up the blush on his face before muttering a small “thanks.”

Neither one of them said anything after that.  Tsukishima just stood in the middle of the room like he was waiting for something, and Kageyama just stared at him.  The silence soon became too deafening for Kageyama though, so he piped, “So, do you want something to drink?  We have milk and stuff…”  He trailed off as Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders, but he led him to the kitchen anyway.

As he poured a glass of water and sat it in front of Tsukishima, the blond sighed loudly and Kageyama looked at him with a “what is up with you?” expression on his face.

“Do you mind explaining why I’m here?” Tsukishima asked annoyingly.

Kageyama scowled.  “I already told you.  I’m bored, and Yamaguchi and Hinata went out shopping—“

“And?  You could’ve asked anyone to come over if you were just bored,” Tsukishima said incredulously, “so what’s the real reason why I’m here?  Why me?”

Just when he thought things would get going now that the both of them were here, Kageyama is proved wrong, _again_.  Of course he would have to work for it; Tsukishima is too smug a bastard to just go with the flow.  Oh no, he wants Kageyama to admit that yes, he remembered his proposition from last time and yes, he brought him here to make good on it.  But Kageyama would rather cut to the chase than play his little mind games.

“Don’t play dumb, Tsukishima.  You want this just as much as I do, or else you wouldn’t have suggested it then or come over as fast as you did.”

Kageyama knew he made his point when the blond silently pushed up his glasses, a hungry look in his eyes.  Tsukishima walked towards him until their bodies were nearly pressed together and slid his hands on either side of him.  “Then what do you want me to do, king?” he whispered expectantly.

Usually whenever Tsukishima called him king it only managed to piss him off, but right now he was painfully aroused.  It was probably his imagination, but it almost felt like Tsukishima actually wanted to follow his orders, a thought that made his already rock hard dick twitch in his boxers.  He bit his lip as he finally answered, “I want you to fuck me hard like you promised.”

That’s all it took for Tsukishima to finally descend and capture Kageyama’s lips in a heated, searing kiss.  There was nothing soft about it, not with the way they were nipping and biting like they were trying to devour each other.  It took everything in Kageyama not to moan lewdly because god he wanted this so bad, and from the way Tsukishima’s length pressed against him, he did too.  But he couldn’t hold back the small yelp he made when the blond suddenly hoisted him up by his thighs.  He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s neck because he thought they were going to his room, only to be perched on the edge of the kitchen island’s counter.  _‘There’s no way…’_

Kageyama quickly broke off their kiss.  “Wait.  We aren’t about to do it here in the kitchen are we?”

“Yeah, we are,” Tsukishima answered curtly, moving to kiss Kageyama again but was pushed away.

“Seriously though, the _marbled_ kitchen counter?  My ass will already hurt enough after this, and there’s no way I’ll be able to eat here knowing that our sex juices will be all over it.”

“Forgive me for trying to make things more interesting,” Tsukishima sighed loudly before tearing off the sweatshirt he was wearing and throwing it on the counter, leaving his upper body completely naked.  “There.  Is that better your highness?”

“Hmm.  It’ll do,” Kageyama decided before pulling Tsukishima back towards him.  They continued their rough make-out session as Tsukishima pulled Kageyama’s shirt up and over his head.  He pushed the setter down onto his back and abandoned their kiss to attack his right nipple, switching between biting and sucking the nub until it hardened.  He released it with a lewd popping sound, and as he moved to the other one he reached down to stroke Kageyama through his sweatpants.

“F-Fuck,” groaned Kageyama, the combined sensations making precum leak from his cock.  “Stop teasing you a-ass,” he panted, his legs locking around Tsukishima’s waist.  He’s been hard for a while now, and he was ready to have the blond inside him.

“Tch.  So impatient today,” Tsukishima halfway chided, but ripped Kageyama’s pants and boxers down in one motion.  He reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt for the small bottle of lube he grabbed before he rushed out of the house and popped the cap off with one finger.  Kageyama didn’t bother the smirk that covered his face when he saw the bottle.

“Wow, you brought your own lube with you.  Who does that?”

“I always come prepared,” Tsukishima replied, drizzling a generous amount of the gel on his fingers.

“But I thought you were giving it to me rough today?  You could’ve left that at home.”

Tsukishima shook his head and rolled his eyes.  “Being rough doesn’t mean being reckless, dumbass.  Besides, you’re in my care today and I’d hate to have the shrimp get on my case for hurting his precious boyfriend.”

Kageyama had a retort on the tip of his tongue but it vanished when Tsukishima pressed his index finger inside without warning, causing him to whimper loudly.

“Whoops, my finger slipped,” Tsukishima commented without a trace of apology in his tone.  Kageyama would’ve been mad but damn he was feeling way too good as he pushed down with each thrust.  Tsukishima’s fingers were longer than his (and definitely Hinata’s), so it wasn’t long after he inserted his middle finger that he brushed Kageyama’s prostate.

 _‘Shit!’_ Kageyama cursed mentally, biting down on his fist to muffle his sounds.  He didn’t hold it there for long, because Tsukishima grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and pinned them to the counter.

“The king being quiet in his own palace?  That simply won’t do,” Tsukishima sighed, holding steady even when Kageyama tried to break free.  He removed his fingers from Kageyama—without missing the whine the other made at the loss—and reached up to tie his wrists together with the drawstrings from his sweatshirt.  When he finished, he leaned down to Kageyama’s ear and whispered, “Don’t be shy now, Kageyama.  Let me hear you,” before sucking on his earlobe.

“Haah—okay, fine.  Now hurry up and fuck me,” he demanded, squeezing his legs against Tsukishima even tighter.  The blond got the message, but took his phone and a condom out of his back pocket first before removing his pants completely.  He pressed a few keys and placed the phone on the counter next to them.  Kageyama looked on as he then ripped the condom wrapper open and slid it on before lubing himself up.  “Who could you possibly be calling at a time like this?” he snapped, hissing when Tsukishima rubbed his cock against his entrance.

“Heh.  Don’t you think it’s about time we checked up on Yamaguchi and Hinata?  I’m sure they’d love to know what we’re up to. Besides, he's not here to watch so he'll just have to listen,” he crowed, a knowing smirk on his face as the line rang.

“Oh my god, you and your kinks are just too much,” Kageyama murmured in disbelief, but the thought of them having sex while Hinata listened made his hole twitch and his dick even harder. 

“Don’t kinkshame me,” Tsukishima joked, earning a knee to his side from Kageyama.  Now that he thought about it, he had his fair share of kinks so Tsukishima wasn’t the only one, but damn the guy had no problem expressing it.

 _“Hello, Tsukishima?  What’s up?”_   Kageyama was ripped from his thoughts when he heard Hinata’s voice on the line, but Tsukishima chose that exact moment to enter him.  He pushed in slow and steady, pausing only when he was fully sheathed inside.

“Aahh—“ Kageyama gripped the edge of the counter and let out a guttural moan that made him blush in embarrassment. 

 _“Ehh?!  Kageyama is that you?”_ Hinata would know that moan no matter where he was, but he wondered why it was coming through Tsukishima’s phone…

“It’s him alright,” Tsukishima confirmed, grunting as he pulled out halfway before slamming back in.  Kageyama let out another yelp, and when he turned to his arm to muffle it, Tsukishima lifted his right leg onto his shoulder and bit into his thigh as punishment.

 _“Wh-what are you guys doing?!”_ Hinata squealed, causing Yamaguchi to look over at him in confusion.  They were at a clothing store trying to find some cute dresses they could all use for next time, but it was obvious that Tsukishima and Kageyama had gotten a head start without them.

“Just enjoying each other while you guys are out.  Listen, grab Yamaguchi and head to a quiet place by yourselves, okay?  You guys need to hear this,” he commanded, thrusting hard enough to send Kageyama scooting across the counter.  He was moving so slow that Kageyama wanted to die.

 _“O-okay!  Just give us a second!”_ Hinata blurted, grabbing a bewildered Yamaguchi’s wrist and dragging him to a dressing room further away from the rest.  Luckily this shop was pretty busy, so they could make a bit of noise without being heard.  He looked around quickly before shoving the other boy inside and locking the door.  Yamaguchi was about to ask what was going on but then Hinata held the phone up between them and he could hear the moans and slapping sounds coming from the other end.

Yamaguchi blushed furiously and covered his mouth with his hand.  “Shouyou, what is this?!  Oh my god, is that Tsukki and…Kageyama?!” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, but the small nod Hinata gave him meant it was true.

 _“Okay Tsukishima, we’re alone,”_ Hinata whispered through the receiver, his face reddening as he realized the situation.  Here they were, huddled in the corner of a dressing room listening to their boyfriends fuck each other like crazy on the other side.  Hinata was actually glad that he went out with Yamaguchi instead because now he got to hear Kageyama make all these delicious noises and wow he should totally be more vocal the next time they’re together.

“Good,” Tsukishima panted, his breathing short as he gripped Kageyama’s leg and hip hard enough to leave bruises.  It was a brutal pace, the way he was fucking into Kageyama—although the setter’s wrists were tied together he had still managed to knock a few things off the counter, and he didn’t bother being quiet anymore.  He keened when Tsukishima slowed down again to tease him.  “You hear that, Kageyama?  They’re ready to hear you beg for more,” Tsukishima purred suggestively, suddenly snapping his hips forward.  “You want more of my cock, don’t you?”

“Hnn, yes, I want more, fuck!” Kageyama nearly screamed, the dirty talk and sounds of Hinata and Yamaguchi’s heavy breathing turning him on even more.  “I need you to fuck me hard, until I can’t breathe anymore—“  He was getting closer and he needed to hold onto something, so he reached forward until Tsukishima got the hint and leaned down, letting go of his legs so his arms could hook around his neck.  They brought their lips together for another kiss, both of them moaning loudly.

Meanwhile Hinata and Yamaguchi were still on the other end, holding their breath as they listened for what would happen next.

“Gahh, I can’t believe they’re doing this without us,” Hinata whined, lamenting his decision.  “I wish we could see what they were doing…”

“Yeah, me too,” Yamaguchi agreed.  He was half hard, and couldn’t resist slowly palming at himself through his shorts.  “H-Hey Tsukki, what are you guys up to right now?  Can you describe it for us?” Yamaguchi could feel Hinata nudging him as praise for his good idea, and they both listened intently.

“Of course.  Although we had so much fun in his room last time, I decided that the kitchen would be more interesting—the counter, to be exact,” he described in a low voice after separating from Kageyama.  “He’s naked, flushed, sweating…a total mess.  Oh, and I had to tie his wrists together because he actually tried to hide all the sexy sounds he makes.  And now I’m balls deep inside him, but I’m going to fuck him until he can’t walk straight for days.”

 _‘Fuck, please, yes,’_ Kageyama begged, his anticipation mounting as Tsukishima lifted his legs until his thighs were pressed to his chest.  Then he pulled out all the way to the tip before thrusting all the way in again, the new angle making it easier for him to hit Kageyama’s sweet spot.

“Ungh, don’t stop-!  Go harder, faster, I need more,” Kageyama growled, his hands tangling in Tsukishima’s hair.  He was getting close, and he met each thrust to get more friction against his swollen member. 

Tsukishima was close too, with the way he buried his face in Kageyama’s neck and nipped at the skin there.  He was starting to lose his rhythm as his hips moved erratically, the heat in his stomach building up more and more.  “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, Tobio—“

Hearing Tsukishima call him by his first name took Kageyama by surprise and sent him over the edge.  He let out a silent scream with Tsukishima’s given name on his tongue, clenching his eyes shut as his cum spurted between them.  Tsukishima followed soon after, burying himself to the hilt as he spilled into the condom.  He let go of the other’s legs as they laid there for a second to get their breathing back on track.

 _“Hello?  Hello?  Tsukki, did you guys finish already—“_ Tsukishima grabbed his phone and uttered a quick “call you guys later” before hanging up the call.

“That was so fucking good,” Kageyama commented lazily, still spent but coming to slowly.  He could already feel the tell-tell ache in his lower back, but it was definitely worth it.  After untying the strings around his wrists—something he could’ve done earlier that would’ve ruined the fun—he pulled Tsukishima up by his hair to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Glad to be of service,” Tsukishima said absently, standing up to reach for a few napkins nearby.  He wiped both of them down and threw them in the trash, along with the filled condom.  He poked Kageyama in his stomach to urge him to get up.  “C’mon king, I’m tired, let’s go take a nap.  We’ll need our energy for later, you know.”  Kageyama could’ve sworn he felt his dick twitch in excitement but he was tired too, so when Tsukishima threw his clothes at him he didn’t argue and slipped them on before following the blond to his bedroom.

* * *

OMAKE

“He hung up on me!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, offended that Tsukki would do that without giving them any more details.  “That’s just rude…”

“Yeah!  I bet their faces were like ‘Gwah!’ and ‘Bam!’ when they finished too,” Hinata said, squishing his thighs together to help with the pressure.  He could’ve easily taken care of the situation, but they were still in a public place, and he didn’t feel comfortable jacking off when there’s a chance that someone could come knocking on the door any minute.

“Ooh, I have an idea Yams!” Hinata piped, grabbing onto the other’s hands.  “Why don’t we buy the two dresses we were looking at and go by your place?  But this time we can tease Kageyama and Tsukishima by sending them selfies and stuff!”

Yamaguchi liked the sound of that.  “Okay, let’s do it!  You should get a tight dress to show off your cute butt, though,” he quipped, playfully spanking at Hinata’s ass.

The redhead grinned and stuck out his tongue.  “Only if you get a short dress to show off those legs!” he teased before pinching the fat on Yamaguchi’s thighs.

In the end, it took them a while to leave the dressing room, but they were out of the shop and headed towards Yamaguchi’s in record time.

**Author's Note:**

> So my original plan was to write the next piece about either Tsukishima/Hinata or Yamaguchi/Kageyama but I might have to write a second chapter to this because who doesn't want to read about Hinata and Yamaguchi having fun times in dresses amirite ٩( ᐛ )و any comments would be greatly appreciated though!


End file.
